<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】不能吃甜食的虚假世界 by jingzhehuiyouyuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945392">【带卡】不能吃甜食的虚假世界</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma'>jingzhehuiyouyuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※存活土X六火卡</p>
<p>※中秋小甜饼第一发~</p>
<p>※清水小甜饼</p>
<p>※和【带卡】夜色正浓  情节是相连的，但均可独立成文不影响阅读</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】不能吃甜食的虚假世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没有人知道，战犯先生已经和六代目火影闹别扭很久了。<br/>原因说起来很简单：同住一个屋檐下的两个人一个好吃咸口，一个嗜甜如命，为了捍卫自己的品味——倒也不能说是大打出手，但毕竟不太愉快——而在饭桌上互不服气早就是常事，而这次冷战的导火索则是因为卡卡西回绝了宇智波带土关于让他每天下班回家给自己带一份红豆糕的要求。<br/>“带土，不能这么下去了，”六代目一脸正色，忧心忡忡说，“以你的饮食习惯来说，到现在还有一口健康的牙齿而不是满口蛀牙都是奇迹了。”<br/>在战犯不服气的眼神注视中，又补上致命一击：“更何况你现在天天窝在家里不动弹，如果再不管住嘴，很快就会胖起来，丁座和他的儿子，鸣人的同期丁次你知道吗——对，就是那个体型。到那时候如果你再想抱着我做一些高难度动作，就不那么轻松了。”<br/>眼底有一闪而过的得意，但说的还是冠冕堂皇。<br/>被六代目担保出狱后住在旗木老宅不得外出的宇智波带土彻底没有了与甜食相亲相爱的机会，一应起居支出完全依赖六代目大人每个月作为公务员的微薄薪水，经济不独立则人格不独立，一把年纪了一哭二闹三上吊对好歹也做过堂堂四战战犯来说又是完全拉不下脸的下下策，但是，不能吃甜食的世界一定是虚假的，生活在虚假的世界里是不可接受的！<br/>——于是一连几天卡卡西下班回家看到的，都是宇智波带土抱着胳膊躺在沙发上背对自己用沉默和绝食来表示抗议的场面。</p>
<p>今天也不例外。<br/>在门口换上被洗刷得干干净净的拖鞋，沿着被仔细拖到快要反光的走廊地面来到客厅，果然，除了沙发上躺着的白发男人，整个屋子看上去就像家政中心业务能力展示现场。<br/>趁自己上班把屋子打理的井井有条，等自己回家就躺在沙发上装死，柱间细胞让带土不需要吃饭，理论上来说只要他愿意，完全可以按照这个吃的是草挤的是奶的模式天长地久生活下去。<br/>卡卡西忍不住快想要大声赞美这位一心奉献而不求回报的田螺姑娘了。<br/>不过——瞥了一眼某人看上去若无其事实际上浑身紧绷的背影，卡卡西嘴角弯起一个笑，用哄小孩一样的语气说：“哎呀，带土今天在家也真是辛苦了，今天是中秋节你知道吗？甘栗甘出了中秋限量月饼，豆沙馅的，我买了两块。你要不要尝尝？”<br/>带土的耳朵微微动了动。<br/>“今天难得提前下班，我买到的月饼是新鲜出炉的，放久了就没那么好吃了哦。”<br/>见带土心动，只是碍于面子还在死撑着，卡卡西无奈地把包着月饼的纸盒放在茶几上，鼻尖蹭上男人颈后的皮肤：“唔……还在因为不让你吃红豆糕生气吗？确实，很生气的话应该吃不下东西，可是月饼如果浪费了又有点可惜，正好我还买了咸蛋黄味的月饼，那豆沙月饼我就拿去送凯——”<br/>只是一个恍神，卡卡西已经被男人压在沙发上，胸口因为来自后者的体重压迫而呼吸困难，六代目却露出了得逞的笑容。<br/>这笑容在宇智波带土眼里简直可恶极了：“……真是的，卡卡西，从小到大你都是这么混蛋。”<br/>“嘛，虽然听到带土这么说我很让人伤心，但我从小到大都很喜欢带土呢。”卡卡西却笑得更灿烂了，失而复得后，在面对带土时也不再像小时候那样浑身带刺，而是露出柔软的肚皮邀请对方抚摸。<br/>面对和以前完全不同的卡卡西——即使已经有一阵子了——带土可以说是毫无招架之力，楞了一下后在被发现自己满脸通红前迅速放开了卡卡西，触电般转过身，若无其事拉过了放在一臂之外的月饼盒。<br/>“只能吃一个，”卡卡西又贴了上来，像只找准了舒适姿势的猫咪般惬意的窝进带土怀里，不知从哪个口袋里掏出亲热天堂，翻到昨天晚上睡前看到那页，嘴里叮嘱着，“你真的该控制体重了，带土。”<br/>已经飞快的咽下了一个月饼，由于对甜食渴望太久（整整三天）导致吃掉速度太快还没品出来滋味，带土的手指刚刚搭上第二块月饼，就被卡卡西坚定的制止了。<br/>可恶可恶可恶！<br/>这个虚假的世界！怎么会有不允许吃太多甜食的破规矩！制定这种规矩的人是垃圾！垃圾！垃圾！</p>
<p>不管怎么腹诽，最后战犯先生还是眼巴巴看着卡卡西把剩下的那块豆沙月饼又用油纸包了起来，然后打开另一个印着甘栗甘商标的纸盒，用献宝般的得意语气邀请带土一起品尝所谓的咸蛋黄月饼。<br/>——已经打定主意绝对不接受卡卡西的安利，但被那双笑意盈盈的眼睛盯着，不知怎么，等带土反应过来，手心里已经放了一块切好的咸蛋黄月饼。<br/>“虽然是咸的，但控制饮食期间还是不能多吃，就只尝一点吧。”卡卡西笑着说。<br/>带土努力板着脸，想表达自己一点也没有被卡卡西的温柔攻陷，但最后在对方期待的眼神里，决定稍微给个面子，尝一小口——<br/>“啊对了，”卡卡西忽然站起身往厨房走去，“稍等一下哦带土。”<br/>战犯先生默默闭上了嘴。<br/>为什么卡卡西看我一眼我就会突然愿意吃咸口月饼！<br/>卡卡西的写轮眼真的没有了吗！这怎么感觉都像是幻术！<br/>可恶可恶可恶！这是个虚假的世界！</p>
<p>“我回来了！”卡卡西兴高采烈坐下来，举起手里的酒瓶，献宝一样递到带土面前，“前几天收到的礼物！据说是非常有名的佳酿，今天正好一起喝掉庆祝节日。”<br/>“这是雨之国二流酒坊酿出来的，没什么稀罕的。”带土接过来扫了一眼，马上认出了产地，“什么人送礼也不送点高档货，给木叶火影送礼还不值得一瓶真正的好酒吗？”<br/>为带土丝毫不给情面的点评懊恼了片刻，但还是迅速调整了状态，卡卡西重又笑起来：“这是凯送的，据说是小李——你认识吗，就是他的徒弟——去雨之国拜访时给他带的，但你知道凯现在受伤了不能喝酒，所以就转送给我了。”他小心翼翼偷看着带土，“其实，我觉得重要的不是酒有多么高档，心意才是最重要的……”<br/>带土低下头，闷闷地说：“迈特凯——怎么总是他。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“月饼不是一开始也说要送去给他吗？”用这种酸的能酿醋的语气说话真是太幼稚了，但是，完全没办法控制，“他还送你酒，自己徒弟孝敬的东西自己留着就好了，谁还买不起一瓶酒吗？非亲非故的这算什么啊，想让你给小李当师娘吗？”<br/>“——带土，你不会是吃醋了吧？”</p>
<p>面前的战犯忽然满脸通红——准确的来说，是作为人类身体的那半边通红，柱间细胞组成的另外半边原本是惨白的颜色，但这时候却好像也被映的泛着红。<br/>卡卡西皱了皱鼻尖笑起来：“虽然早就知道带土很喜欢我了，但是每次确认这一点都还是会让我更开心哦。”<br/>“……”瞪视着笑眯眯的卡卡西，带土嘴巴动了动，最后却什么也没说。像是在赌气一样，把脸微微扭了过去。<br/>胳膊肘被碰了碰，剩下的那个豆沙月饼被推到了面前，带土低下头，看着卡卡西细白的手指把月饼翻了过来，底面花纹上印着宇智波族徽团扇的纹样。<br/>“月饼是专门给你定做的，提前好久就预定了呢，怎么可能送给别人。”耳边是低沉好听的声音，微微撒娇一样解释着，“带土，我想要长长久久和你在一起——所以我要你健健康康的活着，一点小毛病也不许有，就这么陪着我活下去，一直到我们牙都掉光了，路也走不动了，还想和你这么坐在一起度过每一个节日……”<br/>声音渐渐的低下去，像是没有了继续说下去的动力。宇智波带土心里一急，飞快的把头转了过来——呼吸骤然一滞，面前是卡卡西放大了无数倍的面容，唇瓣间只隔着一层面罩的距离。不知何时，卡卡西已经贴近了带土。<br/>如果不能吃甜食的虚假世界就是这样的，好像也不错……只来得及这么仓促的想了一句，带土伸出手，在卡卡西的默许下拉下面罩，淡粉的嘴唇花瓣一样微微张开，带土喉间干涩，闭上眼慢慢贴近……</p>
<p>“六代目大人！六代目大人！”<br/>伴随着刺耳的门铃声，门板被咚咚敲响。<br/>安抚的摸了摸带土的头发，让他耐心地等待一会儿，卡卡西到门口和前来通知的属下进行了简短的沟通。<br/>“抱歉带土，突然有紧急公务要处理，我得出门一趟，”卡卡西匆匆忙忙在带土额间吻了一下，拿起御神袍披在身上就出了门，“我一会就回来，那瓶酒你先自己喝一点吧——不许趁我不在偷吃剩下那块豆沙月饼。”<br/>砰地一声大门关上，留下还没有反应过来就被抛下的战犯在原地发了好一阵呆。</p>
<p>可恶，可恶，可恶！！！<br/>这一定是个虚假的世界！！！</p>
<p>没有人知道，战犯先生又准备和六代目火影闹别扭了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>